Opposite Sides of the Tracks
by wrxterr
Summary: Regina Mills was used to every girl dying to be her and every guy dying to be with her but when Robin Locksley doesn't fit into that category of wanting her, that doesn't sit well with Regina. Robin just wanting to get through school and Regina trying to prove she's more than what people think, somehow these paths cross.


_Hi everyone! So I am new to this and it can either go great or tits up so here's hoping it doesn't go to bad. I have been playing around with writing a story for a while and wasn't too sure whether I wanted to do it or not as I'm not the best writer, not even that good but I was stressed one night and somehow writing this relaxed me. Not sure where it's going to go but I hope you all enjoy it, I've written a few chapters so I'm hoping the response is good enough. Thank you & ENJOY (pls) XOXO_

* * *

Regina Mills was all anybody talked about. They talked about her perfect hair and skin, her amazing shiny teeth, her slim figure and most importantly, they spoke about her wealth. Regina wasn't one to flaunt her money around like all the other rich snobs that went to her school, but she wasn't one to deny it either, everyone knew that her mother was thee Cora Mills the high end fashion designer of New York City and everyone adored Regina because of it.

Regina was enrolled into the school every rich teenager took advantage of and what the rest sought as a gift, like Robin Locksley for example. Robin wasn't from money nor was he born into any of the sort; he lived in Brooklyn with his father who ran a run-down mechanic repair shop and his younger brother of six, Roland. And even though Robin wasn't of money his father made sure that he worked the best he could and the hardest to get Robin the best education he deserved, that's how he ended up in the world of wealthy teenagers that was Brooklyn Academy.

As the new school year began, it was another year of new students trying to fit in, the old students ruling the kingdom and people like Robin trying to keep his head low and get the grades he needed, he was a smart pupil and all his teachers knew it and knew the background he came from, which was not like the rest.

The first time Regina Mills laid eyes on Robin Locksley was during a session of gym class, he was running the track, truly sweating and caught in a world of his own when he was speeding around the court. Regina never thought much was him, wasn't exactly sure who he was and wondered if he was knew, little did she know he was in almost every single one of her classes and had also been in most of them last year, she was just too blind to pay attention. Robin noticed her that day, sitting on the benches with her so called clique admiring the view of boys that were also running on the opposite side of the track, when they were meant to be participating in the class itself. That wasn't the first time Robin had seen Regina around school, he was in her English Lit class and also French last year and the same this year but now including more subjects, she just would never look at someone like Robin, he knew that.

Robin now done his running and sweating to the bone, he began to walk toward the benches where his water and bag was, not realizing how close it was to where Regina was sitting. As he jogged lightly over, Regina caught sight of him from the corner of her eye but didn't turn just yet, leaving it a few more seconds until he was closer. He didn't speak a word and that wasn't something Regina was used to, he didn't so much as glance towards her tanned bare legs that were on show with her wearing the little shorts that revealed pretty much everything, he didn't notice her and she didn't like it.

Later on that day with classes almost over, both Regina and Robin were in French studies together learning about the different ways to pronounce words they knew a long time ago, so this class became a skive. Regina still not noticing that Robin was also in this class alongside her as she was too busy making smart comments towards their teacher on how they know all this just to impress her 'friends' and some guys in the class too. After she was done her little speech about how she doesn't come to school to be taught the same things that she's already aware of, and then a voice emerges from the back of the class room.

''We haven't learned this topic.'' It was almost like a whisper which he intended on it being but because the class was so quite after Regina's monologue, it became a shout.

Regina now knowing who it was that had spoken as he had an English accent and she had never heard it before, as she turned it took her a few seconds to register who it was sweaty runner that didn't notice her from early and she wasn't one bit pleased. Not only did he ignore her beauty, he stood up to her and that was another thing no everyone did, he was just ticking all the wrong boxes today.

''Excuse me?'' It came out as rude as you could imagine and he just smirked, Regina not able to peel her eyes away from him but some others had already and began to chat with others once again.

''I said we haven't learned this topic so your speech about coming here to learn the same things in invalid as this is brand new vocabulary that was only started in Tuesday's class, that was all.'' He gave a slight smile and began to write in his notebook once more, taking down more notes maybe? Just anything to distract him from looking at her.

She was speechless, yet again another thing she wasn't used to and didn't have any sort of come back to hit him with, half the class going back to what they were doing in the first place but Regina not able to turn round just yet, she continued staring at him. It was the teacher that had spoken.

''Thank you Robin!'' Their teacher gave him a small smile and Regina got to find out his name, Robin it was, she continued to stare and he began to stare back, it almost became a competition and one that either were willing to loose, that was until their teacher spoke once more.

''Now Ms. Mills, I would appreciate it if in future you would keep your opinions to yourself in my classroom, especially when it concerns my teaching. This is a brand new topic as it is the start of the year, that's what happens.'' The teacher turning towards the board to continue writing the meanings to the phrases, Regina turned round one last time to see him with a smirk on his face, one of which she was not impressed with.

* * *

 _Hope you liked it! It was shorter than what I imagined but wrote two chapters together and then split them up. Character's aren't mine but the mistakes are! Pls leave some sort of review and let me know if I'm shite or doing not bad. XOXO_


End file.
